


The Sunburn

by potentiality_26



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Feels, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 14:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11419650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potentiality_26/pseuds/potentiality_26
Summary: He started on Eggsy’s bare shoulders, which had borne the worst of it.  “You may look a little crispy for a few days,” he remarked.  Eggsy really didn’t take to the sun- but his sister had been having such a nice time at the beach with them and with her mother that they had stayed a little too long.  Harry knew he wasn’t entirely guiltless in that respect. He loved Eggsy’s family.  He loved that after all the time he and Eggsy had been dating, they were beginning to feel likehis.Eggsy gets a sunburn.  Harry does what he can.





	The Sunburn

**Author's Note:**

> From [this list:](http://hella-flawless-amythyst.tumblr.com/post/161745575363/josephjtoye-you-could-be-sad-about-your-otp-but) the two of them going down to the beach and one getting sunburned really badly so the other slathers them with aloe gel when they get home.
> 
> Not Brit-picked.

“What?”

Harry had to admit that he found Eggsy’s reproachful tone and expression rather charming, but that was nothing new.  It certainly didn’t stop him from repeating his initial assessment: “I said you did rather make your own bed.”

Eggsy’s pout only intensified.

He was on the couch in the sitting room, and Harry took him in for a moment longer before he ducked into the bathroom and started going through cabinets.  “You are the one who mocked me for putting sunscreen on so energetically.”

“Well, I thought you was doing it to impress my mum with how sensible you could be,” Eggsy replied from the next room. “Or that maybe it was for- uh.  My benefit.”

Harry poked his head out again.  Eggsy’s face was currently too pink to accommodate a blush, but if it could have... _Ah_.  “I’m glad you found it titillating,” he said- though, given how tender Eggsy’s skin had been rendered, it would be a while before they could _do_ anything about it.  

Eggsy looked a little sheepish.

Harry crossed to him and sat down, producing the jar of aloe he had found. “Here,” he said.  “Let me help.”  He started on Eggsy’s bare shoulders, which had borne the worst of it.  “You may look a little crispy for a few days,” he remarked.  Eggsy really didn’t take to the sun- but his sister had been having such a nice time at the beach with them and with her mother that they had stayed a little too long.  Harry knew he wasn’t entirely guiltless in that respect. He loved Eggsy’s family.  He loved that after all the time he and Eggsy had been dating, they were beginning to feel like _his_.  

“Since when are you supposed to be the practical one, anyway?” Eggsy grumbled.

“Call it vanity.  Merlin does.”

Eggsy laughed softly.  

Harry kept working with the gel, smoothing it carefully over Eggsy’s usually perfect skin.  All teasing aside, Eggsy was probably going to be miserable for the next few days.  Harry was sorry for it.  Perhaps, he thought, he could have done more to prevent it.      

As if he could sense the change in Harry’s mood, Eggsy nudged him gently. “Hey.  It was a good day, right?”

Harry looked back on the afternoon again.  The smell of the surf, the light on Eggsy and Michelle’s hair, the sound of Daisy’s laughter…  And he and Eggsy were home now, together, which Harry often found himself thinking was enough to make any day a good day.  “Of course it was,” he said.  “I was with you.”

Eggsy blinked rapidly- not surprised exactly, but judging by his voice a moment later perhaps a trifle choked up.  “Yeah,” he said.  “Uh.  For me too?” 

Harry kissed the top of Eggsy’s head, one place where he was reliably not too burned.  “I know.”  Even through the teasing, and occasional bickering, he always knew and made sure Eggsy did too.  

He went back to spreading the aloe, smiling quietly to himself.  That was, in the end, all that really mattered.      

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on [tumblr](http://potentiality-26.tumblr.com/).


End file.
